Me he enamorado de ti
by dara 15
Summary: Cuando se trata de cuidar a la persona que amas, harás cualquier cosa por estar con ella y quien sabe puedes ser la cura de su enfermedad.


**Nota: los personajes no son míos y tratare de ambientar lo más que pueda este fic, ya que no se mucho sobre "Diabolik Lovers: More Blood" así que espero les guste.**

" **Me he enamorado de ti"**

Yui iba caminando por el pasillo para llegar a su aula de clases, apenas habían pasado las dos primeras horas de clases y ya sentía desesperación por regresar a casa. Se tardo mucho para llegar al aula, al entrar todos ya estaban en sus asientos, se disculpo con el maestro y fue a su asiento. Kou se percato del estado de Yui pero no dijo nada, se dedico a estarla viendo. La clase avanzaba y la chica parecía cada vez mas cansada, sus mejillas se habían tornado de color rojo, hubo un momento en que dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pupitre, pasado un momento el maestro se percato del acto de Yui y le llamó la atención, rápidamente la chica alzo su cabeza para disculparse.

Señorita si cree ya entender esto, hágame el favor de pasar a resolver este ejercicio. – Yui asintió y se levanto con un poco de lentitud.

Ni siquiera había dado un paso cuando perdió la conciencia, iba directo al suelo pero Kou reacciono a tiempo para sujetarla por la cintura y apoyarla en su pecho.

¿Qué le sucede? – Pregunto el maestro asustado. – Kou toco la frente de la chica y se dio cuenta que estaba muy caliente.

Tiene fiebre muy alta, eso explica el porqué no estaba prestando atención. – Dijo con tono de enojo. – Con mucho cuidado la alzo y la acomodo en sus brazos. – La llevare a casa.

Necesita un permiso para eso, joven. – Dijo el maestro de mala gana.

No perderé en el tiempo en eso. – Se bufo y salió del aula.

Durante todo el camino la chica no despertó, Kou mantenía su mano sobre la frente la chica para tratar de bajar su temperatura, ya que al ser un vampiro su temperatura era más fría, llegaron a la mansión sin ningún problema, el chofer le ayudo a bajar a la chica y abrir la puerta de la entrada principal. Una vez adentro se dirigió a la habitación de Yui, la dejo en la cama y fue a buscar medicina.

Kou volvió a entrar en la habitación y el estado de Yui no había cambiado, dejo las cosas que llevaba sobre la mesa de noche y comenzó a desvestir a la chica, dejándola solamente con la falda, la blusa y las calcetas, se dirigió al baño para sacar unas toallas y llenar un bol de agua, volvió junto a la chica, sentándose a un lado de ella, tomo una de las toallas y la sumergió en el agua, quitándole el exceso de agua la doblo y la puso sobre la frente la chica, con otra toalla comenzó a secar el sudor del rostro de la chica. Tomo el frasco de medicina y con mucho cuidado hizo que Yui tomara un poco.

Listo, esto te ayudara a bajar la fiebre. – Le dijo sin pensarlo.

Kou permaneció a su lado, cambiando la toalla de su frente cuando esta se secaba, una vez más iba a cambiarla pero decidió tocarle la frente a la chica para ver si la fiebre había bajado, afortunadamente esta había bajado, dejo la toalla a un lado y con otra seco el rostro de la chica. Unos minutos después la chica comenzó a despertar.

Hasta que al fin despiertas. – Bromeo Kou. – La vista de la chica aun era un poco borrosa, parpadeo unas cuantas veces. – Oye…

Kou-Kun ¿Qué haces aquí? Un momento… ¿Dónde estamos?

En casa, tenías fiebre y te desmayaste en el aula.

¿Qué?

Si te sientes mal debes decirlo y no ir a clases, tonta.

Perdona, pensé que simplemente era cansancio. – Dijo de forma apenada.

Aun así, debes quedarte y descansar, tú realmente no piensas en ti. – Suspiro pesadamente.

Kou-Kun, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi. – Yui le dedico una gran sonrisa. El chico la miro sorprendido y un sonrojo se apodero sus mejillas, rápidamente aparto su mirada.

No me agradezcas, no fue la gran cosa.

Aun así muchas gracias.

Ya no me agradezcas, lo hice porque no había nadie más en casa y… Si estas enferma tu sangre sabe mal, no te hagas ilusiones.

Esto le causo risa a la chica, ya que era la primera vez que miraba a Kou actuar de esa forma, a pesar de no querer demostrar su preocupación no lograba ocultarla como quería.

¿De qué te ríes? – Dijo a la defensiva.

No es nada. – Aseguro la chica.

Bueno… - Se rio antes se seguir – Deberías tomar una ducha, tu aspecto es asqueroso.

¿De verdad?

Si. – Kou sonrió internamente ya que logro su objetivo de cambiar de tema.

Iré a bañarme, gracias por todo. – Yui aparto la sabana y comenzó a incorporarse pero de nuevo se sintió mareada y perdió el equilibrio, Kou rápidamente volvió a sujetarla.

Parece que no estás del todo bien.

Mi cabeza aun sigue dando vueltas.

No sería buena idea dejándote sola, vamos te acompañare al baño.

No es necesario, ya te cause muchas molestias.

No es un opción la que te doy, rápido vamos.

Sin decir más comenzaron a caminar hacia al baño, una vez ahí Kou dejo a la chica sentada en la orilla de la tina mientras preparaba la tina, se agacho frente a ella.

Dame tu pie, te quitare las calcetas.

No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo sola.

A ver, hazlo. – La reto. Yui comenzó a agacharse pero volvió a marearse. – Vez, déjame hacerlo.

Kou tomo el pie de la chica y con mucho cuidado le quito la calceta, un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de ambos chicos, rápidamente hizo lo mismo con la otra calceta, el chico se incorporo y tomo una toalla grande y se la dio a Yui.

Ya lo demás puedes hacerlo ¿Verdad?

Si, no te preocupes.

Muy bien. – Cerró la llave del agua. – Estaré afuera si necesitas algo.

Espera… – Kou se giro – No traje ropa.

Yo te la traeré.

Una vez sola termino de desvestirse y entro a la bañera, se relajo al instante mientras tanto al otra lado de la puerta Kou buscaba en el closet ropa para la chica, se quedo un momento pensando que darle, iba a tomar el short café y la camiseta rosada pero decidió que sería mejor algo más ligero y cómodo, siguió buscando y encontró un vestido blanco con finas líneas horizontales azules, al verlo le pareció el indicado. Lo tomo y comenzó a caminar al baño, de golpe recordó que había olvidado algo muy importante, la ropa interior, sus mejillas alcanzaron un nuevo nivel de sonrojo. Abrió un cajón y sus mejillas se pusieron aun más rojas, aparto la vista y tomo dos prendas sin ver, las envolvió con el vestido, y cerro el cajón.

Yui termino de bañarse y con mucho cuidado salió de la bañera, se tardo más de lo normal pero logro hacerlo con éxito. Kou toca la puerta, Yui entre abrió la puerta y el chico le paso la ropa. Comenzó a vestirse, al terminar dejo todo ordenado y salió, para su sorpresa Kou no se encontraba en la habitación, camino hacia la cama y se sentó. Pasado un tiempo Kou entro en la habitación y llevaba una bandeja con comida en las manos, se acerco a la cama y puso la bandeja frente a ella.

Come, necesitas algo en el estomago debido a la medicina.

¿Qué medicina¡

Es cierto estabas dormida. Cuando te traje, te di un poco de medicina para bajar la fiebre. – Le explico.

Ya veo… Muchas gracias. – Tomo el plato y comenzó a comer. – Este guiso está muy rico, no sabía que cocinabas tan bien.

No es de sorprenderse, todo lo que hago me sale perfecto. Gracias. – Dijo muy bajo, haciendo que Yui sonriera.

Al terminar de comer Kou tomo los platos y los puso sobre la mesa de noche.

¿Te sientes mejor?

Si.

En ese caso, mi trabajo de medico termino. – Dijo colocando sus brazos tras su cuello.

Eres muy bueno en esto, ya sabes, cuidando.

Si… cuando estábamos en el orfanato, solíamos enfermarnos muy seguido. – Hizo una mueca desagradable. – Así que aprendimos a cuidarnos.

¿Te refieres a: Ruki, Yuma y Azusa?

Sí, nos conocimos en ese lugar.

Debes tener buenos recuerdos entonces. – Por alguna razón este comentario hizo enojar al chico.

No hables como si hubieras estado ahí, ese lugar no es más que un infierno.

Perdona si te molesto mi comentario.

No entiendo como lo logras, tu vida es pasar alimentando a unos vampiros que te ven como su juguete y aun así tú sueles ser amable, realmente este mundo está perdido.

Trato de no pensar tanto ello y prefiero sonreír. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Como si fuera tan fácil.

Deberías tratarlo a pesar de todo, siguen juntos ¿No?

¡Deja de hablar! Tú no conoces mi pasado así que para ya. – Kou se altero, sus ojos se pusieron lagrimosos de tanta rabia y tristeza, Yui se asusto, era la primera vez que lo miraba en ese estado.

El chico aparto su miraba de la chica y cerró los ojos para calmarse, se podía ver que la estaba pasando muy mal, el solo hecho de traer esos recuerdos, le partía el alma. Yui no podía soportar verlo así, aun dudando de cómo reaccionaría el chico Yui decidió actuar, se acerco a él y lo abrazo, Kou abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedo inmóvil mientras Yui lo abrazaba con fuerza. Sin saber qué hacer y casi de forma automática, el chico comenzó a cerrar sus brazos alrededor de ella, se sentía increíblemente bien su calor, así que profundizo mas el abrazo sujetándola con más fuerza y ocultando su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica. Ninguno dijo nada simplemente se quedaron así un largo tiempo.

Luego de un tiempo Kou empezó a deshacer el abrazo pero no se separo mucho de ella. La vio fijamente a los ojos antes de hablar.

Ya no actúes así. – Dijo con dulzura, Yui lo miró confusa. – De verdad, ya no lo hagas, porque… – Pensó mucho antes de volver hablar. – Haces que me enamore de ti.

Yui se sorprendió al oír esto, se quedo inmóvil analizando las palabras del chico, era difícil creer en esas palabras pero aun así se sintió muy feliz, ya que ella también había empezado a tener esta clase de sentimientos hacia Kou.

No puedo parar. – Respondió la chica. – Porque, yo ya me enamore de ti.

En ese instante el chico no pudo reaccionar, dentro de sí hubo una explosión de emociones que no podía controlar, de lo único que pudo ser capaz fue de demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, coloco ambas manos sobre las mejillas de la chica y corto la distancia entre sus labios para profundizarla en un beso, Yui se quedo inmóvil en su lugar dejándose llevar sintiendo la suavidad y la humedad de los labios del chico, poco a poco el beso fue adquiriendo intensidad, ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión, Kou acerco más a la chica, haciendo que quedara sentada sobre su pierna, Kou perdió el control al sentir como las manos de Yui lo sujetaban del cuello para acercarlo más a ella, esto hizo que sus manos viajaran del rostro de la chica hacia su cintura, siguieron así hasta que fue necesario respirar de nuevo, separándose un poco empezaron a recuperar el aliento.

Yui se sonrojo al ver en la posición que se encontraban haciendo que Kou se riera, acariciando la mejilla de la chica, se acerco a ella para darle otro beso pero esta vez en la frente, sin decir nada más se dedicaron a verse.

Parece que volvió la fiebre. – Bromeo el chico al sentir lo caliente que estaba el rostro de la chica. – Ambos rieron.

Yui junto sus frentes para luego abrazarlo de nuevo. La atmosfera en su alrededor era de pura felicidad y amor, no había nada mejor para ellos que ese momento. Kou se quedo en la habitación con ella y pasaron toda la tarde juntos, pasaron hablando de muchas cosas que al final no sintieron cuando se quedaron dormidos, una sonrisa se formaba en sus rostros al estar abrazados compartiendo sus sueños.

 **Bueno este es el fic, espero les haya gustado. Dejen reviews, un saludos a todos aquellos que esperaron un nuevo fic mío, TTuTT me hacen muy feliz, un abrazo a todos.**


End file.
